


Pictures of You

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [24]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, POV Alex Manes, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Now that they're finally together, Michael wants more pictures with Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 38
Kudos: 160





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> saw a post from @alexmanesairstream about Michael and Alex taking selfies together once they’re a real couple and my hand slipped
> 
> Also: this little baby is my 50th Roswell fic! 🤯What the fuck!

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he leans up on his elbows to watch Michael hang off the side of the bed, bare-ass naked. He spreads his thighs as he fishes around for something on the floor, giving Alex a peek at the bruises he’d lovingly sucked into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs last night. The sight is far from unwelcome, but without Michael’s warmth against his chest Alex is starting to feel the morning chill seeping through the poorly-insulated walls of his cabin.

 _Their cabin_ , he reminds himself. It’s not official, but Alex knows in his heart that everything he owns belongs to Michael too.

“Don’t move,” Michael says. “I just need to get—there it is.”

He pulls himself back onto the bed and crawls back over to Alex, the phone he’d abandoned on the floor last night with all of his clothes now gripped between his fingers.

“Couldn’t you have used your powers for that?” Alex asks curiously, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“And deprive you of an opportunity to stare at my ass?” Michael asks cheekily. “Never.”

Alex laughs, shaking his head. “Get back over here,” he says, fingers circling Michael’s wrist to pull him nearer. Michael comes willingly, settling back against his chest and leaning up for a kiss when Alex slides his hand up his arm and tangles it in his curls.

“What’s the phone for?” Alex asks when Michael pulls back. “I thought I’d have you all to myself this weekend.”

“You will,” Michael promises. “I just realized I need more pictures of you.”

“What kind of pictures?” Alex asks, voice dropping in pitch.

Michael snorts in response, but his voice is just as low when he answers, “Any kind you like.”

Alex smiles until something Michael’s said catches up with him. “Wait— _more_ pictures?” Alex asks. “You have pictures of us?”

Michael nods. “From that summer,” he explains.

Alex doesn’t need to ask which one—he remembers borrowing Maria’s camera for their trip out to the desert and taking them to the pharmacy afterward to get them developed. They’d felt like contraband when he snuck them into the hiding place beneath his bed.

“Do you not have any?” Michael asks.

“No,” Alex sighs. “I had them hidden in my room, but when I packed for basic they were gone.”

Even though they’d fought before he left, Alex had been devastated when he couldn’t find the only evidence he’d had that Michael loved him once, that they’d shared something _real_ that summer. All the posters on his walls were gone when he’d come home that night too—burned to ash in the fire pit out back before he’d even known they were missing. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened to the pictures.

Michael nods in understanding, though there’s a tightness to his expression that wasn’t there before.

Alex wants more than anything for it to disappear, so he gently removes Michael’s phone from his grip as he announces, “We’ll just have to take new ones.”

To Alex’s relief, it works. The hard line of Michael’s mouth softens into a smile and he leans forward to kiss the edge of his jaw.

“Now’s okay, right?” Michael asks him, though it’s hardly necessary considering Alex is the one holding his phone. “I really want to capture the incredible bedhead you’ve got going on.”

Alex laughs at that. “Yeah,” he answers. “Now’s perfect.”

They experiment with their angles and try out different poses together—some silly, some disgustingly romantic—until Alex captures the perfect one. His hair is indeed a mess, but in the photo he’s smiling wide and genuine as Michael presses a soft kiss to his cheek. There’s something familiar about it, like he’s seeing a snapshot from the highlights of their teenage years, and it makes Alex feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Michael takes his phone back and Alex watches over his shoulder as he texts him the photo along with a ridiculous heart-eyes emoji.

“There,” Michael says, turning his head to look at him. “Now we both have it.”

Alex reaches blindly for his own phone on the nightstand beside him until he feels it buzz against his fingertips. He takes it in hand and opens Michael’s message. He stares at it a moment, a soft smile on his face, before he saves it as his lockscreen. It won’t replace the ones he’s lost to time and his father’s hatred, but Alex intends to treasure it every single day, for as long as Michael will have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
